


Stargaze

by Hayluhalo



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunken Kissing, Dubious Consent, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Peter is a comfort blanket, Peter is a good Bro, Prompt writing, Self-deprecating Tony, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Freeform, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Bingo 2018, Tony is being poetic, it's a mess of universes, mentions of - Freeform, pinning tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayluhalo/pseuds/Hayluhalo
Summary: “Half of America kind of wants to skin me and the other wants to get in my pants so I thought it was a good moment take a little vacation and visit an old friend,” Tony managed, giving Peter his most convincing smile. Star-lord snorted, and Tony knew he had failed to cover up.“Yeah, no, sorry, I’m not buying it. You showed up on my deck like a wet kitten, Stark. Make it easier on yourself and spill; what happened back on earth?”





	Stargaze

**Author's Note:**

> This is a blend between Guardian of the Galaxy #1 by Bendis (where Tony randomly shows up at the GotG’s ship) and some of MCU’s pre-infinity war material.
> 
> This all kind of stemmed from several conversations with my star-princess jimin_forever and winks at her love of astrology.
> 
> For the prompt “writing format: colourful description” for the Tony Stark bingo 2018. This prompt gave me hell, ugh.
> 
> This story is unBETA-ed, so all the mistakes are mine! :)

As a child, Tony used to spend hours staring at the stars. It was the only reassurance he had back then, his sole escape from Howard’s sour temper. When things went south in the family home, he would fantasize about leaving earth to do space exploration and imagine what it would be like to float amongst the stars. 

He slowly lost track of that dream over the years and, after his parents’ death, had forgotten it completely, too caught up in the overtake of Stark Industries to even take a moment to contemplate the vast dark skies. Anyways, for many years, SI seemed to always lead him into bigger and bigger cities which meant that he wouldn’t see the stars even if he bothered to looked up.

It all came back to him during his first flight with the iron man suit. After that first run, with adrenaline pumping strongly in his veins, he had made a promise to himself to make the suit viable in space within the next year.

And then came the attack on New York.

In a twisted way, Tony had reached the stars and all of that without cracking the space suit function of the iron man. As the nuke left his frozen armoured hands, he remembered his childhood dream and, even with the intense fear roaring in his ears and the protentional of survival shrinking behind him with the portal, he thought that there were worst ways to die. 

“Hey, what are you doing here moping around?” The Star-lord’s strong voice resonated in the narrow space of the pilot cabin and startled Tony out of his thoughts. Peter approached the windowed bay where Tony had been standing aimlessly for something shy of an hour, admiring the glittery expanse of the visible universe. To his defense, he did not get to see this side of space very often.

“Tsk, it’s called being poetic,” Tony said as the blond man came to his level. “Besides, you get to see this every day. I don’t.” Peter grinned and eyed the silvery alcohol flask in the other man’s hand. Tony found himself mirroring the expression.

“Whatever, gimme that, it’s the ‘Star-lord cruise ship’ welcome tax.” Tony chuckled but obeyed, handing over the flask to Peter. Tony returned his gaze to the sight before him as Peter drank in a loaded silence. He could almost feel the questions emanating from Peter’s body and Tony tried his best to ignore it. It was, however, very understandable. He did show up almost uninvited to the Star-lord’s floating home.

“So, you’re going to tell me to what we owe to this surprise visit of yours?” Peter said, turning towards Tony as he continued his quiet sipping. Surprised by the forwardness of the inquiry, Tony paused. As a snarky remark slowly formed on his tongue, he realised he had long past the golden hour where such a comment would efficiently cover the truth. Anyhow, Peter was probably aware of what happened back on earth. Absentmindedly, Tony ran his hand on the tempered glass in front of him, tracing a random path between the stars in the horizon as he tried to formulate a believable half-truth to serve to his host. After the chaos of the accords with Ste-…Rogers, earth had become too small for him yet again. Everywhere he turned, he saw his own failing as the co-captain of the Avengers, as the iron man, as a partner and as a friend. Yet again, Tony Stark has failed the people he cherished the most and that reality had become too much to bare. 

So, he ran.

“Ah, you know the usual, half of America kind of wants to skin me and the other wants to get in my pants so I thought it was a good moment take a little vacation and visit an old friend,” Tony managed, giving Peter his most convincing smile. Star-lord snorted, and Tony knew he had failed to cover up.

“Yeah, no, sorry, I’m not buying it. You showed up on my deck like a wet kitten, Stark. Make it easier on yourself and spill; what happened back on earth?” Peter said with his usual pushiness, but the impatient tone was underlined with a certain tenderness that reminded Tony of Rogers. The thought sparked a cascade of painful guilt, gripping his chest in a vice. In an attempt to curb the pain, he instinctively crossed his arms over his torso, half-hugging himself as an almost manic laugh bubbled out of him.

“What do you want me to say, Pete? Everything went to hell! I tried to hold things together, but it just made everything worst. Rogers and I ended up on opposite sides and things got so, so messy. A…team member got caught in the cross-fire and I lost the team,” Tony paused, trying to regain some mastery over his breathing, “I thought I was doing the right thing. Now, the whole team is being tagged as a bunch of outlaws and I have the obligation of hunting them. How fucked up is that? If anyone is deserving of being hunted…it should be me,” Tony stopped, the confession ringing strongly in his core. He did think that. Rogers didn’t deserve to be running from the country he had protected for so long. Things were completely out of line and it all happened so fast, even thinking about it made Tony a little dizzy. 

“Yeah, right, I know you think you’re the center of the universe and everything, but tough luck pretty boy, you’re not. No way you alone could have caused the downfall of the Avengers,” Peter said, with his usual taste for insult covered reassurance. When met with silence, the blond man crowded into Tony’s personal space, grabbing the brunet’s chin to force eye contact.

“Hey, Tony, look at me.” The tone had changed, and Tony melted against the grip despite his will to stay strong. Peter Quill and Steve Rogers were very different men, but, in moments like this, Tony couldn’t help but notice the similarities. Both, in their own ways had the charismatic magnetism of a strong leader and a deep sense of righteousness, albeit Peter was ever so slightly more chaotic. Physically, Peter had a smaller built, but it took nothing away from the dizzyingly blond hair and piercing blue eyes that reminded Tony of his ex-partner. Peter had long since abandoned the empty flask and, for the first time, Tony thought about how drunk the other man must be by now, having pretty much followed Tony in his excessive drinking habits ever since the billionaire boarded the ship.

 

“It’s not your fault, alright?” Peter continued, and Tony was so not in the mood to have this conversation. Instead, he tipped his head sideways and closed the short distance to the Star-lord’s lips. Tony was expecting to be punched. Kissing an intergalactic womaniser would get you that usually. But instead, he got pulled in further into the kiss, Peter pressing the back of his head painfully against the glass of the bay, claiming his mouth with such a vivid intensity that Tony’s legs went a little limp. 

_Aww, fuck it_ , Tony thought as he clawed at Peter’s jacket with one hand, the other pulling on the soft blond strands of hair. As things got heated, Peter flipped Tony around, pressing the front side of brunet’s body against the cold glass and started biting along the backside of Tony’s neck. The uncomfortable pressure on the arc reactor brought back the unpleasant memories of Siberia and Tony stiffened involuntarily.

“You alright?” Peter asked almost immediately. Tony turned around awkwardly and stole a small kiss in gesture of reassurance.

“Yeah, the glass is a bit cold, that’s all,” Tony said between kisses. Peter gave him a calculating look before manhandling them around so that his back was now against the glass with Tony’s chest pressed tight against his. 

“Better?” Peter asked, looking annoyingly smug, only to be rewarded with a light slap on the butt. Tony laughed as Peter took revenge on his neck and clung to the other man’s jacket yet again. As his eyes scanned the purply dark horizon over Peter’s shoulder, Tony finally realized he was indeed very far from home and that the man in his arms was not Steve Rogers. 

And, for the moment, he was quite at peace with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always very appreciated <3 
> 
> I'm also on tumblr : [hayluhalo.tumblr.com](hayluhalo.tumblr.com)


End file.
